Orang Gila
by Nara Kazuki
Summary: Bagaimana bila hari yang menyenangkan bagimu, menjadi hari yang merepotkan?/"Cih, kemana perginya orang gila itu?"/"AKU TIDAK GILA!" teriak Hinata sekencang yang ia bisa dengan napas ngos-ngosan,/warning:SasuHina, OneSHot


Hay hay, minna-saaan~

Saya datang dengan fic berpair SasuHina, hehe #walaupun nggak yakin apa ini cocok disebut Sasu Hina XD

Dibaca ya!

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** Orang gila © Me**

**Summary : **

**Bagaimana bila hari yang menyenangkan bagimu, menjadi hari yang merepotkan?  
><strong>

**Warning : **

**OneShot, typo's, mungkin OOC, serta kesalahan dalam penulisan.  
><strong>

**"bicara"**

**'dalam hati'**

**Selamat membaca…..**

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Hinata, jika setiap hari minggu ia akan pergi jalan-jalan keluar dari rumahnya, yang jelas bukan hanya ngumpet di dalam rumah saja. Terkadang ia berjalan ke rumah temannya atau sekedar jalan-jalan ke mall terdekat, melihat-lihat buku atau berbelanja keperluannya sendiri. Hal itu juga dilakukannya dengan seorang diri, tapi tidak jarang adik atau kakaknya juga ikut menemani.

Hari ini hari minggu, dan ini adalah jadwal jalan-jalan bagi seorang Hinata, walaupun ia tidak punya pacar, ia tidak sungkan-sungkan untuk berjalan sendiri. Selama ia merasa nyaman, kenapa tidak?

Dengan langkah senang dan santai Hinata berjalan di tepi jalan raya, ia juga terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu dari bibirnya. Terkadang ia membungkuk dan menyapa beberapa orang yang berlalu di depannya sambil tersenyum dengan ceria. Betapa hari yang sangat disukai oleh seorang Hinata.

"Hn."

Langkah Hinata terhenti seketika kala merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah menahan tubuhnya dari depan, sebuah tongkat berwarna hitam dengan seorang satpam yang memegangnya. Satpam itu mulai memeriksa keadaan Hinata dari atas sampai ke bawah dengan tongkatnya.

Hinata yang merasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian pun hanya dapat menahan malunya sambil memainkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya dengan gugup. 'Kenapa hanya aku yang diperiksa?' batin Hinata miris melihat keadaan dirinya.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat siapa yang telah berlaku tidak adil padanya. Niatnya yang sebenarnya adalah untuk memprotes segala hal yang telah dilakukan oleh sang satpam padanya. Namun niat tidaklah semuanya bisa terlaksana dengan baik, hati gadis berambut panjang itu seketika mencelos begitu mengetahui kalau lelaki yang tengah memeriksanya ini adalah seorang yang tampan, bukan sekedar tampan, tapi benar-benar tampan, terlihat bagaikan malaikat turun dari langit yang selama ini Hinata ketahui dari majalah anak-anak milik adiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya sang satpam yang telah membuat Hinata terkagum-kagum itu dengan nada datar dan wajah datar.

Seakan-akan ditarik dengan keras, Hinata terpaksa menghentikan aksi kagumnya dengan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk kembali memastikan bahwa lelaki tampan yang berada di depannya ini adalah orang yang telah memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil.

"A-aku-"

**Srek... Tap...Tap...**

Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Hinata melarikan dirinya dari hadapan sang satpam dan segera memasuki mall. Wajah pucat, jantung deg-degan, dan tubuh gemetar, menjadi teman bagi Hinata dalam pelariannya dari hadapan satpam yang tengah memeriksanya.

"Cih, kemana perginya orang gila itu?" gumam satpam yang sedari tadi memeriksa Hinata yang tiba-tiba lari dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat gusar.

"Hey, Teme! Bukannya tadi kau sedang memeriksa seorang gadis manis? Ada apa dengannya?"

Seorang lelaki lain yang sesama satpam tampak mendekati satpam tampan yang sebelumnya memeriksa Hinata, ia berjalan sambil menyerahkan sebotol jus yang baru saja dibelinya kepada teman satpamnya yang sedari tadi terlihat seperti orang bingung dengan menoleh ke sana kemari.

"Diamlah, Dobe! Aku sedang mencari orang gila!"

Dengan muka kesal, satpam berwajah tampan itu segera meninggalkan temannya dengan akhiran kata-kata membentak dan emosi.

"Bukannya yang gila itu kau sendiri? Hahh, Sasuke...Sasuke..." gumam satpam berambut pirang yang baru saja dibentak itu sambil menggeleng-geleng tanda tidak paham.

**-Orang gila-  
><strong>

Hinata masih saja terus berlari dengan tergesa, diikuti oleh satpam yang tadi memeriksanya. Sambil bergumam tidak jelas, Hinata masuk ke dalam tumpukan baju-baju yang berada di mall. Sementara itu, sang satpam telah sampai tepat di samping Hinata yang tengah bersembunyi dalam diam.

"Cih, udah gila! Belagu pula! Kemana dia?" ujar sang satpam dengan gusar.

Hinata yang mendengar dirinya disebut sebagai gila pun tersentak seketika, ia tanpa sadar telah keluar dari daerah persembunyiannya dengan wajah memerah gusar.

"AKU TIDAK GILA!" teriak Hinata sekencang yang ia bisa dengan napas ngos-ngosan, terlihat sekali kalau dirinya amat sangat emosi. 'Jadi dari tadi dia mengejarku hanya karena mengira aku orang gila?' batin Hinata meringis, tidak menyangka, penampilan yang dianggapnya telah sempurna itu dianggap sebagai tampilan gila.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia melihat ke arah Hinata dengan wajah datar dan dingin, selang beberapa detik, wajah yang datar itu sedikit terlihat berbeda dengan adanya sebuah seringai aneh yang bertengger manis di bawah bibir sang satpam ganteng, ia dengan santainya melirik ke arah Hinata dari atas sampai ke bawah, lalu kembali ke atas lagi sambil mengacungkan tongkat yang tadi juga telah ditodongnya pada Hinata.

Orang-orang yang berada di dalam mall pun terlihat mulai berkumpul dengan membuat semacam lingkaran, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Sementara Hinata yang diperhatikan oleh orang banyak pun mulai gerah dan bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Diam-diam Hinata melirik ke arah pakaiannya, mana tau ada yang salah, tapi ia tetap saja tidak menemukan ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya.

"A-ada yang salah dengan pa-pakaianku?" tanya Hinata takut-takut, ia juga melirik ke arah kerumunan orang-orang dengan wajah memohon, tapi sekali lagi, ia kembali tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Gadis berwajah manis itu hanya dapat mendengus pelan, 'Mana ada yang berani melawan satpam,' kembali batinnya merana.

"Kalau kau tidak gila, ikut aku!" perintah satpam di depan Hinata setelah merasa selesai dengan pemeriksaannya.

Hinata yang memang polos dan penurut pun merasa ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya, dikarenakan ia merasa dirinya akan bebas setelahnya. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mengikuti sang satpam sambil tersenyum senang, karena merasa dirinya memang bukanlah orang gila.

Satpam yang berada di depan Hianta lantas mendengus kala melihat gadis berambut panjang itu mau mengikuti perintahnya dengan berjalan di belakangnya. 'Dasar bodoh! Ternyata dia benar-benar gila," batin sang satpam dengan sadis. Tanpa membuang-buang kesempatan, satpam berwajah bagaikan tembok itu menarik tangan Hinata agar tidak bisa lepas lagi setelah pengejaran melelahkan baginya.

Dan dengan begitu, kerumunan yang ramai pun ikut berpaling membubarkan diri.

**-Orang gila-  
><strong>

"Heh Dobe, lihat apa yang aku bawa!"

"Haah? Orang gila yang kabur waktu itu? Teme, Kau memang sangat hebat! Mari segera kita bawa ke rumah sakit!"

"Hn, sepertinya keluarganya juga sudah sangat khawatir."

"Eh Teme, tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kita sedang bertugas, Baka! Jadi kita harus menghubungi kantor kepolisian aja!"

"Cih, siapa yang kau panggil 'Baka', hah?"

"Kau!"

"Kau, Dobe!"

"Kau, Teme!"

"Ka-"

"LEPASKAAN!"

"Hah?"

Kedua orang yang tengah bertengkar itu akhirnya menghentikan pertengkaran konyol mereka dengan wajah super cengo dan tampang blo'on yang sangat jelas setelah seorang gadis yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan berteriak dengan kencang seakan-akan ingin membelah bumi menjadi beberapa bagian.

Dengan leher patah-patah, keduanya menolehkan pandangan ke arah gadis yang sudah dicap sebagai orang gila itu. Hinata yang merasa dirinya kembali diperhatikan pun merasa risih dan bergerak dengan gelisah, "A-ano, ta-tanganku, tolong dilepaskan saja, sa-sakit," ujar Hinata yang matanya sudah mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Sedari tadi ia hanya diam mendengarkan perdebatan kedua satpam di depannya. Hinata yang memang masih polos dan lugu itu tidak paham bahwa yang sedari tadi dibicarakan oleh keduanya adalah dirinya sendiri. Sedikit demi sedikit cengkraman di tangan gadis malang itu sudah mulai melonggar dengan sendirinya, dikuti dengan helaan napas lega dari sang gadis.

"Halo, Kakashi-san, kami sudah menemukannya."

"Benar! Aku tidak bercanda!"

"Ya, kau harus segera ke sini untuk melihatnya!"

"Oke, baik!"

Satpam berambut pirang itu lalu mematikan hp-nya dan berjalan mendekati sang patner yang terlihat menunggunya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kakashi akan datang ke sini untuk membawanya."

"Oh, baguslah, aku sudah mulai bosan memegang tangan orang gila ini."

Hinata mendelik kesal saat mendapati satpam yang sedari tadi memegang tangannya itu melirik yakin padanya setelah mengatakan orang gila.

"A-ano, kapan aku dilepaskan? Bu-bukannya tadi kau bilang, kalau a-aku akan dilepaskan?" tanya Hianta sambil berusaha untuk tidak gugup.

"Sebentar lagi, Nona. Kami sudah menelepon polisi untuk segera membawa anda ke keluarga anda," ujar satpam berambut pirang dengan pandangan prihatin pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya dapat mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung mendengar jawaban yang didapatnya, "Polisi?" tanyanya spontan.

"Ya, kau terkena penyakit stres karena pacarmu ternyata ompong satu setelah kecelakaan sepedanya sebulan yang lalu, dan akibat terlalu larut dalam stres, kau menjadi sedikit gila. Tapi tenang saja, kau akan segera ditangani oleh pihak ahli setelah bertemu keluargamu," jelas satpam satunya yang pada awalnya sempat membuat Hinata terpana akan kegantengannya.

**Tik**

**Tik**

**Tik**

"OMPONG?" teriak Hinata dengan keras setelah loading beberapa lama. "PACARKU TIDAK OMPONG, KARENA AKU TIDAK PUNYA PACAR!" sambungnya dengan kembali berteriak dengan keras, sehingga orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mall pun kembali membuat perkumpulan seperti sebelumnya.

"Hoy Teme! Sebaiknya kau bawa orang gila ini ke tempat yang aman, bisa jadi dia akan kembali membuat hal-hal yang aneh seperti kemarin!"

"Hn."

Satpam yang sedari tadi memegang tangan Hinata pun beranjak dan kembali menyeret gadis di belakangnya tanpa berperikewanitaan sedikitpun.

"LEPASKAN! AKU BUKAN ORANG GILA! KALIAN SALAH ORANG!"

Hinata masih saja berteriak dengan meraung-raung di belakang sang satpam, sementara itu, si satpam malah dengan santainya menyumbat telinganya dengan headset miliknya dan menyetel apa yang didengarnya dengan keras.

Melihat dirinya sudah tidak dapat lagi melarikan diri, Hinata pun mulai menangis dengan tersedu-sedu, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana marahnya sang ayah saat dirinya pulang nanti.

"Jangan menangis," ujar satpam di sebelahnya dengan tenang dan memejamkan matanya, seakan-akan ia berbicara sendiri.

Gadis manis bermata putih itu lalu menatap satpam di depannya dengan lesu, tapi lagi-lagi ia kembali terpesona akan sosok yang tengah menutup mata di depannya itu, dengan perlahan-lahan, air matanya pun berhenti dengan sendirinya. 'Aku harus mencari cara agar bisa lepas!' batin Hinata dengan berapi-api.

Dengan mata teliti, gadis yang masih duduk di kelas satu SMA itu berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengantar dirinya untuk lepas dari jeratan sang satpam. Tiba-tiba matanya berhenti di bagian dada sebelah kanan dari baju satpam yang terdapat name tag bertuliskan "Uchiha Sasuke" dengan jelas. Seketika itu pula wajah sedih dari gadis yang selalu menduduki peringkat pertama di kelasnya dari semenjak Sekolah Dasar itu berubah ceria dan berbinar-binar.

"Umm, a-ano, satpam-kun," ujar Hinata dengan gugup sambil mempersiapkan kakinya dengan ancang-ancang berlari.

"Hn?"

Satpam yang sedari tadi masih setia memgang tangan Hinata itu bergumam tidak jelas dan membuka sebelah matanya demi melihat gelagat Hinata yang ntah kenapa tiba-tiba berubah dengan drastis.

"Namamu-"

"Namaku?" tanya satpam berambut spike itu dengan cepat, penasaran dengan kata-kata gadis yang sedari hanya dapat berteriak itu.

"Na-namamu, 'Kipas Angin Merk Sasuke'?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang dibuat seperti orang gila yang amat sangat polos. Dalam hatinya, Hinata meronta-ronta ganas dengan keadaan dirinya yang harus melakukan sedikit drama dengan perannya sebagai orang gila.

Seketika itu juga, satpam yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu langsung cengo dan naik darah, bagaimana pun juga, dirinya tidak terima jika namanya dilecehkan, karena itu sangat tinggi harganya. Ia bahkan sudah tidak sadar lagi siapa yang sedang berada di hadapannya saat ini, dan dengan senang hati, lelaki yang terlihat berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun itu melepaskan tangan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, berniat memukul atau menampar siapa saja yang berani menghinanya.

**Tap...Tap...Tap...**

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Hinata kabur dan berlari kembali sekuat tenaga, tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang berakhir pingsan atau apa, yang penting ia harus segera sampai di rumah.

**Ceklek... Blam!**

"Hosh, hosh, hosh! A-aku selamat," ujar Hinata lirih sambil memejamkan matanya dengan lemah dan sempat-sempatnya ia tersenyum senang sebelumnya, keringat banyak bercucuran di hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Neji, kakak Hinata yang baru keluar dari rumahnya pun heran dengan kedatangan Hinata yang seperti cahaya dan segera berlari ke arah kamarnya dengan tergesa, ia sedikit khawatir dengan adiknya itu, dan tanpa sadar kakinya telah melangkah masuk kembali ke dalam rumah untuk sekedar melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Hinata!"

Dengan tidak sabaran Neji mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata, ia semakin bertambah cemas dengan tidak adanya jawaban dari sang adik. Dengan pelan, digesernyalah daun pintu kamar adik tercintanya.

Berat dan lumayan susah dibuka, tapi pintu berwarna krem itu tidaklah terkunci, kembali kecemasan memenuhi batin Neji, ia mendorong kembali pintu kamar tidak terkunci itu dengan jantung berdebar. Dan pada saat merasa tubuhnya telah dapat masuk, dengan cepat diselipkannya tubuh menjulang miliknya ke dalam kamar Hinata.

"Hinata?"

Batin Neji kembali was-was kala tidak mendapati adiknya tersebut berada di dalam kamar, ia juga telah melihat ke dalam toilet, namun hasilnya nihil, Hinata tidak ada sama sekali. 'Apa yang tadi itu adalah hantu?' batin pemuda berambut panjang itu mulai ngawur sendiri.

Hampir saja Neji meninggalkan kamar Hinata segera setelah menggeleng dan menghela napas frustasi, kalau saja ia tidak melirik ke belakang pintu kamar. Dengan wajah yang memang sudah penasarang sejak tadi, ia bergerak ke belakang pintu dan menemukan tubuh Hinata yang sudah terkulai lemas dengan mata tertutup. Mata berwarna putih kembaran mata Hinata itu pun membulat dengan seketika.

"HINATA!"

**-Orang gila-**

-Dua hari setelah kejadian-

Seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan tengah duduk di depan televisi sambil memakan snack yang dipegangnya, ia asik menonton film kartun yang tengah disiarkan dengan khusyu' tanpa menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

**Teb**

"Kita beralih ke berita selanjutnya!"

"Nii-san! Aku mau lihat kartun!" ujar Hinata sambil berusaha merampas remote di tangan kakaknya yang dengan sengaja telah menukar channel kesayangan Hinata dengan channel berita.

"-Keduanya mengaku tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan Shion, dikarenakan sehari sebelumnya sang korban yang menderita penyakit stres itu berhasil melarikan diri-"

"Hah? Stres?" tanya Hinata spontan saat mendengar kata stres dari sang pembawa berita yang berada di televisi.

Dengan leher patah-patah, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara berita pagi itu, matanya dengan seketika membulat saat melihat potret seorang gadis bermata putih tengah memakai baju yang sangat mirip dengan baju yang dipakainya saat dirinya dikejar-kejar kemaren.

"A-apa itu orang gilanya?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa dengan pandangan yang mulai tumbuh sedikit api.

"Bukan Hinata, dia hanya stres," ujar Neji yang juga ikut menonton di belakang Hinata.

Hinata akan kembali membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya saat sebuah suara lain dari televisi di depannya memotongnya.

"Ini juga berkat kerja sama kami berdua. Benarkan, Sasuke?" ujar seorang yang terlihat memakai pakaian satpam dan berambut pirang sambil tersenyum dan merangkul pundak orang yang berada di sebelahnya, Hinata mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak dan seperti ingat dengan orang yang ada di dalamnya.

Saat otaknya tengah sibuk mengingat-ngingat orang yang berambut pirang itu, matanya kembali dikejutkan dengan terpampangnya satu wajah lain yang sangat diingatnya dengan jelas, wajah lelaki berambut spike yang telah mempermalukan dirinya dua hari yang lalu.

"Hn."

Juga suaranya yang sangat merdu dan telah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau Hinata adalah orang gila.

Seketika itu juga darah yang berada di dalam tubuh gadis bertubuh kecil itu naik hingga ke ubun-ubun, di belakangnya telah berkibar api berwarna merah yang sangat besar, sehingga Neji yang berada di belakangnya pun bergidik karenanya.

"MATI KAU KIPAS ANGIN!" teriak Hinata dengan keras sambil membanting kipas angin yang berada di dekatnya dengan sadis.

**Brak... Duak...**

**Teng... Teng... Teng...**

"Lho?"

"HINATA-NEE! KUBUNUH KAU!"

**-The end-**

Hehe, satu fic gaje telah berhasil saya tulis.

Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya kan, kamu mengklik tulisan review yang berada di bawah?

**Review please!**


End file.
